Una Taza de Café
by Lucania
Summary: Una carta peculiar llegó a una cabaña de la Villa Tazmily. Un granjero, preocupado por la apatía y tristeza de su hijo y su posible apego a la cafeína, tendría una pequeña charla con el chico para indagar el porqué de su conducta, y de paso liberarlo del yugo de un secreto que lo ha estado carcomiendo por dentro. OneShot. Mención LucasxNess unilateral y conexión con SSBB.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Shigesato Itoi y Nintendo. Los fics que escribo son con el propósito de entretener y no me beneficio económicamente a través de ellos.

 **NdA:** Saludos a todas y todos, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Fue concebido originalmente como otro capítulo para el recopilatorio PK-Love, pero pienso que queda mejor como un ficlet aparte, ubicado en el universo de Mother 3 con referencias a Super Smash Bros (en concreto justo antes de SSB4). Desde hace tiempo he querido experimentar con la idea de una situación padre-hijo entre Flint y Lucas, además de profundizar un poco en el estilo de vida rústico que llevan.

 **Advertencias:** Slash leve (mención de LucasxNess unilateral).

* * *

 **Una Taza de Café**

 _Por: Lucania._

Fue una larga mañana de trabajo en la villa Tazmily para el ovinocultor. El caballero había ido a reabastecerse de leña, cuidado con esmero el bello jardín de gerberas de su amada y difunta esposa, y hecho cargo del creciente ganado. Éste último, en especial, se estaba volviendo una tarea cada vez más complicada.

Debía asear el establo más a menudo y hacer más viajes para conseguir heno y paja. Ni se diga de toda aquella lana que tuvo que esquilar y que más tarde había que lavar, escarmenar, hilar y devanar como en cada año.

Las ovejas estaban frescas y contentas sin todo ese exceso de pelo. El señor usó un paño rojo de su bolsillo para limpiar el sudor de su frente, acomodó su sombrero, cargó sobre su espalda el voluminoso bulto de lana obtenida en el esquile de esa temporada, y entró a su rústica cabaña para resguardar su preciada mercancía de posible lluvia o suciedad.

Dejando caer el pelaje a lado de la rueda hiladora, Flint percibió el delicioso aroma de omelette con tocino.

—El almuerzo está listo, papá— el adolescente dijo cuando puso dos platos en la mesa. El hombre pensó que sería un buen momento para lavar sus manos y tomar un descanso.

Lucas sostuvo, protegido con un trapo, una cafetera que emanaba vapor, y sirvió un poco de café en dos pequeñas tazas.

—Gracias —Flint tomó asiento a la cabeza de la pequeño comedor, y poco después, su hijo hizo lo mismo casi en la esquina de ésta, cerca de él.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —El jovencito buscó iniciar una charla con su padre, quien aún estaba algo sonrojado por el calor del sol—. Deberías dejarme ayudarte —dijo.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda para hilar y devanar la lana después, yo te avisaré —el campesino bebió un sorbo de su café. Sin azúcar, como a él le gustaba.

—Bueno, sí —el psíquico titubeó un poco—, pero puedo ayudarte también con otras cosas ¿sabes?

—Todo a su tiempo, hijo —el progenitor declaró. Notó que, una vez más, el rubio tenía un aspecto cansado. Los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos eran más notorios que días anteriores. También se había percatado desde hace tiempo que su retoño se estaba mostrando desanimado, preocupado y acongojado. Su mirada se enfocó a la taza que el muchachito en cuestión sostenía entre sus manos—. ¿Cuantas llevas el día de hoy?

—Solo ésta, papá.

—No es bueno que un alguien de tu edad beba café tan a menudo —el señor hizo una llamada de atención.

Lucas se encogió de hombros. —Solo es una o dos diarias cuando mucho, lo suficiente para mantenerme atento durante el día.

—Sí, porque no puedes dormir, dices tú. ¿No crees que tal vez sea eso lo que te esté provocando insomnio durante la noche? —Flint argumentó.

—No, papá, no es eso.

El vaquero estrechó los ojos. Recordó esa pequeña carta membretada y sellada que recibieron la semana anterior. Un pelícano (que para sorpresa y gracia del hombre estaba vestido con un saco azul), había llegado de un sitio desconocido una mañana para hacer entrega del papel, pidiéndole de la manera más atenta que se lo hiciera llegar a su hijo.

Buscó dicho sobre y allí estaba, en la orilla opuesta de la mesa tal como el jovencito lo dejó días atrás. —Veo que no has abierto tu correspondencia, quizá se trate de algo importante —mientras mascaba su bocado, esperó que el tímido individuo estirara su brazo para alcanzar el documento, cosa que no ocurrió.

Resopló y decidió hacerlo por sí mismo. Rompió el sello que poseía el estampado de una esfera con una cruz asimétrica dentro, y comenzó a leer el texto. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Hmm... Es una invitación. Parece que quieren que participes de nuevo en ese torneo.

Lucas arrugó el entrecejo y apretó el agarre en su recipiente —Lo sé.

—Deberías aceptar esta oportunidad. Tal vez te ayude a distraerte de la monotonía de estar cocinando y limpiando la casa todo el tiempo.

El güerito apretó los labios.

El ovinocultor se desanimó un poco ante la apatía de su consanguíneo, pero de inmediato recobró su entusiasmo cuando prosiguió en su lectura—. Bueno, de acuerdo con esto, habrán participantes nuevos y más dinámicas recreativas con muchas recompensas. El torneo comenzará en dos semanas; un portal se abrirá al este del Monte Oriander y te esperará del mediodía al atardecer. Puedo acompañarte y de paso hacemos una pequeña visita a tu abuelo Alec ¿qué te parece? Incluso Boney podrá venir con nosotros para desearte suerte.

—No voy a ir —la jovial voz manifestó de forma tajante.

—¿No? —el hombre alzó sus pobladas cejas y dejó la carta en la mesa para prestar total atención a su hijo.

—No voy a ir, papá. No pienso regresar, no por esta vez —el psíquico incrustó su tenedor en el centro de su omelette.

—¿Por qué no? —Flint cuestionó, sorprendido.

Lucas evadía la mirada de su progenitor. —Necesitas ayuda con las ovejas, y no puedo dejar todo el trabajo de la casa a ti solo.

—Pero eso no es problema, siempre hay tiempo para hacer todo, un día a la vez —el caballero rió en sus adentros.

—No, no me sentiría cómodo con ello. Además ni siquiera he entrenado, no estoy en condiciones —el pusilánime chico puso otro aparente pretexto.

—Kumatora y Duster te pueden ayudar, estoy seguro que no tendrán problema en dedicarte un par de horas al día. Podrías comenzar mañana —Flint bebió más de su café, el cual ya se estaba enfriando.

Con fervor el púbero sacudió su cabeza. —No, papá. Me quedaré aquí.

Flint exhaló. —Aprecio tu buena intención, hijo, pero en verdad no debes preocuparte por eso —tomó del hombro a su heredero—. Oportunidades como esta no ocurren a diario ni a cualquiera, podrás reunirte con los amigos que hayas hecho allá, y vivir experiencias nuevas, experiencias que no tendrás aquí quitando el hollín de la caldera o barriendo el piso.

—Oh, ya casi te terminas tu café, te serviré más —Lucas, pretendiendo evadir la charla que irónicamente había iniciado, asió la taza de su padre y rompió el contacto con éste para pararse a rellenarla.

El vaquero estaba bastante desconcertado ante la actitud de su criatura y el aspecto un poco demacrado de ésta no lo estaba ayudando. Así que se puso de pie y con cuidado quitó la cafetera de la mano del psíquico —Lucas ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, estoy bien —el nervioso adolescente se negaba a dar la cara.

—Nunca has sido bueno para mentir —aclaró Flint, cariñoso, pero a la vez firme—. Ahora siéntate y dime la verdad.

Lucas vaciló antes de acatar la orden y volver a su lugar en la mesa, con la cabeza baja.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo todo. ¿Verdad? —Flint suavizó su tono de voz. Se sentó en su silla e inclinó la cabeza para observar las expresiones faciales del chico.

El muchachito contestó afirmativo con su cabeza. Entrelazaba sus dedos debido al nerviosismo y temor que le invadía. —Papá, sí quiero quedarme aquí para ayudarte con los deberes de la casa y con tu trabajo, pero... también hay otra razón que no te he dicho por la que no quiero volver allí.

—Ajá —el granjero escuchaba, atento.

—Tú quieres mucho a mi mamá, así como Abbie y Abot se quieren, así como Duster y Kumatora se quieren. Mamá y tú me decían que todos en algún momento nos enamoramos de alguien, y, que si ese alguien a su vez se enamoraba de nosotros, podríamos ser muy felices juntos —el pirokinético tragó saliva y tomó varios segundos para ordenar sus ideas—. Los otros chicos de la villa hablan de las niñas que les gustan, pero ninguna de ellas me parece tan linda como para gustarme. Supe que le gustaba a Nana y salimos un par de veces a la playa, pero no me enamoré de ella.

—Bueno, tal vez aún no has encontrado a la chica indicada —Flint recargaba su barbilla en una mano.

Lucas trazaba dibujitos invisibles con su dedo sobre la madera de la mesa. —Pero luego entré al torneo, y allí conocí a alguien; nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio. Ocurrió algo que los demás bautizaron como "Eventos del Subespacio", donde esa persona salvó mi vida dos veces, y me perdonó aún cuando la abandoné por miedo. Ha ido a todos los torneos desde su principio, sabe todo sobre lo que uno debe y no hacer allí. Al principio era como un guía para mí.

Continuó con su relato, lleno de nostalgia. —Cuando no entrenábamos o luchábamos, jugábamos en los jardines, o jugábamos videojuegos en la caja feliz del cuarto; cuando era hora de comer siempre me tenía apartado un lugar. Podíamos hablar de todo, nunca me aburría cuando estábamos juntos, hacíamos un gran equipo. Resultaba que había una conexión entre nosotros. ¿Recuerdas a Porky? bueno, Porky era su vecino, esa persona luchó contra él también. Cuando le conté lo que pasó con mi mamá y Claus, en vez de burlarse, me apoyó, y se sintió que debía enmendarlo porque pensaba que parte de eso era su culpa.

Tragó saliva para deshacer la atadura constrictora en la que su garganta se estaba convirtiendo. —A su lado me sentía seguro, me hacía sentir que yo pertenecía allí. A lo largo de los meses, no solo me di cuenta de que era una persona genial con la cual estar, sino también me despertaba esas... emociones y necesidades que me dijiste una vez que tendría —sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmesí y miró sus manos como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de mutación—, de repente venían a mi cabeza pensamientos de lo que esa persona y yo haríamos cuando fuéramos mayores.

El vaquero aclaró su voz y ajustó su sombrero —Bueno... sí, así es. Eso forma parte de tu transición; te estás convirtiendo en un hombre —de modo juguetón, agitó el cabello de su descendiente— y tú sabrás cuando el momento y la persona sean los adecuados, lo importante es que se amen y jamás hay que ceder a la presión de otros. Ahora, dime ¿quién es ella?

La casi imperceptible sonrisa de Lucas desapareció cuando éste fue inundado de nuevo por un temor y un bochorno tremendos. Tanto así, que cubrió su rostro, rojo como tomate, con sus temblorosas manos. —No es ella, es él.

Flint alzó una ceja. —¿Él? Acaso... ¿Acaso te refieres a ese muchacho Ness que mencionabas en tus cartas?

—Sí —confirmó Lucas con un chillido agudo.

—Oh —el campesino se quedó sin palabras.

—Pero me di cuenta de que él tiene una novia, papá, él me lo dijo. Obvio él nunca me querría porque los dos somos chicos. Desde la vez que le confesé que en verdad me gustaba, se distanció y yo estaba muy apenado por eso —el afligido ser usó su el dorso de su mano para remover las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos—. Porque eché a perder nuestra amistad y las cosas ya no serían igual. Incluso... incluso nos dejamos de hablar —aspiró profundo y sopló con fuerza—. Pensé que lo había superado, pero cuando recibí esta carta fue como viajar a ese momento. Es por eso que no puedo volver, porque sé que él va a estar allí, y va a seguir sin hablarme, y eso me duele mucho porque... —soltó un gemido—, porque aún lo quiero.

Flint se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, papá —el dolido púbero vio a su progenitor con ojos grandes y brillantes como los de un perro regañado—. No quería decírtelo porque el abuelo Alec me contó lo incómodo que te hacían sentir las Magitanas por parecer hombres y gustarle las cosas que a las mujeres les gustan. No quería que te incomodaras y sintieras vergüenza de mí por ser más o menos así, y ya no me quisieras —su esfuerzo por contener su llanto terminó siendo en vano—. Tú, mi abuelo y Boney son lo único que tengo.

Lucas se estaba haciendo la idea de que su padre, su héroe, se levantaría de su silla deshonrado y se retiraría dejándolo solo. No obstante, sucedió lo opuesto. Cerró los ojos y hundió su frente en el pecho de su procreador cuando éste se aproximó para envolverlo entre sus brazos. El chico se aferró al señor con fuerza, tal como lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, frente a la tumba de su madre. Descargando todo esa zozobra acumulada en su interior. Se separó de su abrazo varios minutos después, cuando sus lágrimas dejaron de correr y sus gimoteos cesaron.

—Oh ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo voy a dejar de querer a mi propio hijo? —Flint replicó, tranquilizando al psíquico con unas palmadas gentiles en su hombro—. Eres un muchachito muy valiente, y muy especial. Tú también eres lo único que tengo.

Lucas sorbió con la nariz.

Flint no era el padre más amoroso, ni el que usaba las palabras más dulces; pero sus sutiles muestras de cariño siempre eran genuinas. —¿Te sientes mejor?

El rubio respiró profundo un par de veces. —Sí.

—Bien, comprendo y respeto tu decisión. De todas maneras guardaré la invitación, por si llegas a cambiar de opinión —Flint almacenó el papel en su sobre y lo metió dentro del cajón donde se hallaba un pedazo de vestido rojo y un zapatito azul—. Que quede claro que no digo esto solo por animarte o darte falsas esperanzas, pero pienso que ese distanciamiento entre tú y Ness no se debe más que a un malentendido. Quizá necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar lo que le dijiste, o tal vez estaba confundido. Pero si es tu amigo de verdad, si es tan bueno como dices que es, te aceptará tal como eres.

—Tal vez tengas razón —el pirokinético perdió su vista a la distancia—. Lo sabré cuando me sienta mejor con eso, y pueda volver al torneo y verlo de nuevo. Quién sabe, quizá él y yo volvamos a ser mejores amigos —sonriente, removió todo rastro de llanto de sus mejillas, siendo optimista al considerar esas posibilidades y sintiéndose dichoso al confirmar que contaba con la aceptación y cariño incondicional del hombre que lo trajo al mundo, a pesar de sus peculiares preferencias.

—Así me gusta —el vaquero levantó su pulgar—. Ahora ¿qué te parece si al terminar el almuerzo me acompañas al centro de la villa por algunas cosas?

—Por supuesto —el muchachito contestó, y contempló el contenido intacto de su taza antes de empujarla hacia adelante—. Creo que ya no necesitaré esto.

—Qué bueno, porque ya se nos estaba acabando.

Lucas rió quedo, y Flint engulló de un trago el líquido negro (ya frío) que le cedió su querido hijo. El sabor le hizo arrugar el puente de la nariz —Agh... no sé por qué pareciera que a tu madre y a ti les gusta más bien beber azúcar con café.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Y es todo por ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Si les gustó o piensan que puede mejorar algo, son libres de hacérmelo saber vía review. Buen día y hasta pronto.


End file.
